Milk mustache
by Part-Time-Pyromaniac
Summary: To Ray, his milk in the morning was like Kais coffe. It kept him going throughout the day, and cheered him up in the mornings. Without it, he wasnt nearly as mature and level headed as he usually was. Surely Kai didnt drink the last of the milk... Kai/Ray


I actually typed this up a while ago. I haven't updated anything in a while, but with summer coming up maybe ill get back to my stories...Though, I do need to get a job...

Yaoi, by the way. I didnt put it in the summary...

- - -

Ray Kon was not a happy kitty.

Though that is understandable, considering the situation. Why, most would ask, is Ray Kon not a happy kitty?

Blame _him _for that. _Him _being the over confident, arrogant, jackass captain of the world champion team, Kai Hiwatari.

Most would be a bit confused about that. Kai and Ray were friends, the mature ones of the team. What on earth would Kai do to make Ray pout and sulk around like a child all day?

Drinking the last of the milk in the dojo could possibly be the reason.

To Ray, his milk in the morning - sometimes even a nice warm cup of milk - was like Kai's coffee. It kept him going throughout the day, and cheered him up in the mornings. Without it, he wasn't nearly as level headed and mature as he usually was. And Kai would have already murdered Tyson and/or Daichi if he didn't have his coffee...

How did Ray know that Kai was the one who drank it? Well, when he had got through cleaning up the kitchen and washing up, he had clearly seen that there was just enough milk in the refrigerator for his usual cup the next morning. He had went to bed around midnight, and knew that the others were already too deep asleep to wake up and fix a cup of milk.

Not Kai, though. Kai had a secret. At night, before he went to bed, he enjoyed drinking a cup of milk, and would occasionally eat a cookie if there was one. Ray hadn't thought anything about it when he went to bed, thinking _surely _Kai wasn't selfish enough to drink the last of the milk.

How wrong he was...

"Ray, is something wrong?" Hillary's concerned voice asked as Ray sat against the wall after training. He had been so upset that morning, he hadn't even made breakfast. Grandpa had too, though he didn't mind a bit.

"Ngh." Was his only reply as he crossed his arms and glared at the ground in front of him.

It wasn't the first time he had been without milk before. Heck, there had been _lots _of times on his travels that he had gone for _weeks _without milk, but that was before he was practically the babysitter of a sugar high blonde and two trouble magnet, over energetic _idiots. _

And that wasn't all. Usually, he was the one who would keep them semi-calm around Kai, knowing that it would be bad for everyone's health if they made the dual haired captained angry. But today, well, he just couldn't find a shred of concern in his being, and was practically _daring _Kai to say something to him. Ha, yea, right,

"Whats wrong with you, Kon?"

So much for Kai not saying anything...

"Nothing, Hiwatari." Everyone looked at Ray shocked. He was Ray, Ray Kon, the level headed, calm, cool, and _smart _blader of the world champion team. He never called Kai by Hiwatari unless he was just really, _really _mad about something, and he sure as hell didnt death glare Kai and use biting sarcasm that was mixed with intense annoyance when Kai asked him a question. _No one _with even _half_ a brain would do that, _least _of all Ray Kon.

"Kon, whats wrong with you?" Kai demadned, and Ray glared up at him, his eyes slitting a bit.

"Forget it, Hiwatari." He said as he stood and made his way towards the door.

"Umm, where are you going, Ray?" Max asked with wide blue eyes as Ray continued, not bothering to look at him.

"To the grocery store to get some _milk._" They all looked at each other, and Kai raised an eyebrow...

...then smirked in amusement.

- - -

Kai Hiwatari twitched a bit as he looked at the contents of the kitchen cabinet. No he twitched a bit, as he gave the cabinet a _super-Hiwatari-glare-of-fucking-DOOM. _It was currently holding HIS coffee hostage somewhere in its dark compounds, and refused to give it up.

Kai was never a morning person. Few would have figured this, as early of a riser as he was, but there were a few. The Blitzkrieg boys, and Ray, for example...

..wait...

Ray...no, Ray wouldnt' do something so immature. _Surely _not Ray Kon. But Kai knew for a _fact _that yesterday, there had been a full container of his precious black life force.

But Kai also knew for a fact that yesterday, Ray Kon was not a happy kitty.

He glowered, but couldn't help but smirk a bit. So the kitty cat wanted to play, hmm? Well, he could do that. Though the tiger was cunning, Kai Hiwatari was, after all, _Kai Hiwatari, _and calling him something like _cunning _would have been an insult to his intelligence.

- - -

"..."

The next morning at breakfast, the entire team stared at Kai with wide eyes. Well, the entire team, except Ray, who was giving him a slitted glare, his golden eyes blazing with an intensity that could put the sun to shame.

"Kai...you drink out of the jug?" Max asked with wide, surprised blue eyes as he looked at Kai, who had the half of a half gallon jug sitting in front of him instead of his usual cup of coffee or, if he was out, water.

"Hn. No." He said as Tyson blinked, then raised an eyebrow as Kai took a slow, but long swig from the jug, then looking straight at Ray, slowly licked the milk off the top of his lip, a slight smirk on his face.

"Dude, you just did..." Tyson said as Kai glared at him.

"He wouldn't drink out of the jug, then put it back in the refrigerator. If there's just a bit left, he might drink it, so he doesn't have to mess up a cup." Ray said with a forced, freaky, fang smile that made the others pause a bit in uneasiness.

"Umm, I'm stuffed! I think your cooking gets better and better, Ray! It was, umm, some of the best I've ever had!" Max said as he stood and offered a hesitant but happy grin, and Ray frowned a bit as he looked at the table.

"...Gramps cooked this morning..." Max blanched a bit and laughed nervously, and Kai frowned a bit.

Everyone who really, REALLY knew Ray knew that he was a bit conscious about his cooking, despite his confidence and obvious skill.

"Err, hey Maxy, how about a bey battle?" Tyson asked as he, Daichi, Kenny, Hillary, and Max quickly left the kitchen. As soon as they did, a low growl erupted from Rays chest, and he hissed when Kai smirked smugly and took another drink of the milk.

"Whats your problem?" He drawled as Rays chopsticks cracked a bit under the pressure he subconsciously put on them.

"Nothing, Hiwatari...Thats pretty selfish of you, hogging the milk like that." The neko jin answered, his eye twitching a bit as Kai took another drink, then, catching Rays eye, slowly, and seductively licked the milk off his upper lip, then looked at the bit that was left in the jug. It was _juuust _enough for Rays usual morning cup...

"Hn. I would share...but I seem to have ran out of coffee, though I could have sworn I had some yesterday..." Kai drawled as he raised the jug to his lips, Ray twitched a bit.

"...Oh?" He asked, and Kai nodded, smirking as he once again licked the milk off his lips. He noticed Rays blush, and his smirk widened a fraction as he sat the jug down.

"I think im through, though. Theres not much left. Ill pour it out, since I've drank,"

"No!! I mean, err...ill drink it...?" Ray said with wide, adorable kitten eyes as he looked at Kai, who frowned.

"Hn. And what do you have to offer in return? Perhaps we could make a...trade?" He said, his voice slightly seductive as Ray blushed a bit, then frowned.

"Weeeelll...I _might _know where a cup or two of hot, fresh, black coffee is...and surprisingly enough, it's the same brand that you always buy, the expensive stuff...?" He said as Kai nodded and crossed his arms.

"Keep talking." He said, and Ray twitched a bit more.

"Well...if you give me the milk, I might tell you where it is..." He said, and Kai smirked.

"Why don't you go get it, give it to me, and then I will _consider _giving you the milk." Kai _demanded, _and Ray put his hands on his hips, a glare on his face. Kai smirked amused at the look. Ray sometimes looked to feminine...and _drop dead sexy _-especially when mad- for his own -and Kai's...- good.

"Well if you don't want your coffee..." Kai glared. And sometimes, the damn neko jin was to _drop dead stubborn _for his own good, too.

"Kon..." Ray smirked as he turned and walked out of the kitchen, and a few minutes later, came back with enough coffee for two cups. Kai frowned a bit. He knew he had more then that...

"Same time?" Ray said, and Kai nodded as he stood, the intensity in the room almost unbearable. They both held the desired objects in their hands, each eyeing the other suspiciously.

"Now." At Kai's demand, Ray reached for the milk, his neko jin reflexes kicking in, and Kai reached for the coffee. They each held their prize in their hands, smirking a bit at their victory.

Almost immediately Ray took the cap off of the milk, and took a long, slow drink, a slight purr coming form his chest. Kai looked at him, an eyebrow raised in amusement as he lowered the jug from his lips and licked his lips, a dreamy expression on his face.

"Kon." Ray blinked and looked up at Kai, a slight blush on his face as he realized he was purring and promptly stopped.

"Huh?" Ray blushed, the pink coloring his face adorably. Kai leaned forward, and Ray let out a startled squeak of surprise when Kai's hand came up and cupped his cheek.

"You...have a milk mustache " Ray turned red when Kai's smirk widened and he turned and walked away, his usual calm, impassive expression on his face, though there was a victorious glint in his eyes, and something else.

Ray stood there a minute, before realizing what Kai had said, and quickly wiped his upper lip. A scowl came to his face...

...before it was quickly replaced by a smirk. _'Heh, thats fine, Kai, be that way. See if you get any coffee tomorrow morning...'_

He then finished his milk, relishing in his own victory.

- - -

And Ray truly did come out on top, because later that day, Kai came down with a horrible stomach ache for drinking all of the milk he had...

And of course, it was Ray who took care of him.

- - -

Finished! XD Review please, and tell me what you thought. Or, like I said earlier, if you have ideas, then im all ears.

Pyro chan


End file.
